zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Zimmer Twins
The Zimmer Twins is a Canadian children's website and broadcast animation project. The project was created by producer Jason Krogh and artist Aaron Leighton and is produced through Lost the Plot Productions Inc and the zinc Roe company. Originally developed with a Canadian animation network, TELETOON, it has since launched versions in partnership with the ABC in Australia, BBC in the United Kingdom, Cartoon Network, Fox, The CW, and qubo in the United States. The Zimmer Twins is known for its unique format which combines online participation and broadcast delivery. Children are invited to create and share 7-minute animated episodes using a story editor and library of animation. The audience creates endings to short, professionally produced story-starters. Kids tell their stories by choosing actions, characters, props and backgrounds. They can also add their own dialog and on-screen text. New clips are occasionally added. A selection of the user-generated episodes is produced into broadcast shorts and air on Teletoon. 'Jumeaux Zimmer is the French-language version of the show and website. The original Zimmer Twinswebsite launched on March 14, 2005. A total of 60 broadcast spots (30 English and 30 French) were produced and broadcast in the 2005/2006 season. By the end of the first season over 100,000 user-created episodes were created by over 50,000 registered members. A major revision of the site was launched July 1, 2006. A total of 120 broadcast episodes were broadcast in the 2006/2007 season and 32 more were broadcast from 2007 to 2010. An American Zimmer Twins aired Cartoonpics from 2006-2008. As of July 2011, the website has 191,634 users. The site's population passed 200,000 on November 5, 2011, with a total of 200,032 users. In May 2013, the website's population exceeded 250,000, and is expected to hit 300,000 by Late 2015. The series may also air on TBN in the US. In 2007, on QUBO in the United States, the online audience voted to select the three most popular user-generated movies. The winners’ movies were incorporated into a half-hour awards show special which aired on September 20, 2008 in English and September 26, 2008 in French. As an add-on, an American Zimmer Twins was produced from 2006–2008, starring James Arnold Taylor as Edgar, Lacey Chabert as Eva, and Seth Green as 13. The French and .ca versions were shut down because the site moderators didn't want to handle 3 sites at a time, and wanted more popularity for the .com version. More information: Zimmer Twins Websites On March 29, 2010, a major update of the site took place. The .com site is now offering VIP memberships. For $3.95 per month, or $19.95 for six-months, VIPs can write their own comments, access exclusive animation clips to create their movies, make customizable profile pages, and review movies by other members. Recently in the summer of 2011 there was a discount to the six-month membership, which you could get by typing in a password. Starting on October 2010, new clips and backgrounds were slowly added to the movie maker. "Cries", "uses Computer", the "computer screen", some new characters ("Mme Psycho", "Wizard", and "Delivery Boy"), and new backgrounds were made exclusively for VIP members. The most recent clip is 'Photographs', and the most recent character is 'Alien'. On January 19, 2012, several Zimmer Twins users decided to make movies and comments to protest against the USA government bills of SOPA (Stop Online Piracy Act) and PIPA (Protect IP Act), despite the website being Canadian. (Many users are from the USA and other countries though.) (Wikipedia, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zimmer_Twins) Awards Zimmer Twins has won the following awards: Webby Award Nomination, Youth Website Banff World Television Festival, Nomination, Interactive Television Horizon Interactive Awards silver, education HOW design Annual outstanding achievement South by Southwest Interactive Awards Nomination International interactive Emmy Awards winner cannes Jumeaux Zimmer Les Jumeaux Zimmer is the French Version. It is on teletoon+, but the Polish version. It has more actions than the Zimmer Twins on Qubo. But it closed down with zimmertwins.ca on May 28th, 2010.